The Aristocrats
by Chloe Braid
Summary: These kids were aristocrats. Jumping off balconies into champagne filled pools, getting to third base on their private jets, losing their Birkin bag in Bora Bora, welcome to Half-Blood high. A group of friends navigate through their #richkidproblems, relationships, school, and aristocratic life together. Percabeth, but plenty of Jiper, Gruniper, Caleo, Frazel, and Solangelo.
1. The First Day

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the aristocrats. I really hope you enjoy this story! A quick warning though; this is the most boring chapter you will read, I needed to introduce the characters and get some background information down, which is why this is an important chapter. I hope you give this story a chance!**

* * *

Annabeth takes a good look at Half-Blood High, the tan brick and large fountain stare back at her. Amid her stares, her driver Rosalie calls out "Out you go Beth, have fun this year. Hit up the hot guys!", Annabeth sighs and smiles at Rosalie before seeing the automatic door of her limousine open. Rosalie had been her driver for years, the woman looked like she was 30 with her ombre brown hair and hazel eyes, but she was well into her 40's. Rosalie was outspoken and involved in Annabeth's life, but in the most endearing way possible.

She smiled as she stepped out of the luxury car. Half the student body stopped to stare at her, and why wouldn't they? Annabeth Odette Chase was the definition of gorgeous.

She was tall-5'8 at the age of 16- and very slim. Her surprisingly small feet carried her long and thin legs, her small hips smoothed into a tiny and toned waist, moving into a proportional B-cup chest, and up to her stunning face. Her heart-shaped face had a razor-sharp jawline, slim ski-slope nose, arched and full eyebrows, stunning cheekbones, and these big doe grey eyes with long, thick dark lashes. The grey seemed to glow and was mixed with flecks of blue, green, and even purple. Her hair was a pure golden blonde, in perfect blowout waves. Her skin was tanned and flawless, not a single hair or blemish in sight, yet it was clear she wasn't wearing makeup.

Not only was she pretty, but she was also the media darling lately, but her modelling and acting career were also skyrocketing, and she was proven to be a gifted writer with a New York Times bestselling series. Oh, she was also like the richest person ever. Her dad was a hotshot lawyer, and her mom was the architect of the century. Even in a school for the most elite kids of the country, Annabeth Chase topped off every chart. Needless to say, she was popular.

Annabeth walked through the school grounds, everyone staring at her thin frame exaggerated by a pair of tiny light washed Gucci denim shorts and a lavender off the shoulder Prada blouse. She smiled at everyone who called out to her and answered their many questions.

After entering the school, she walked over to the main office to pick up her schedule, then walked over to her locker. She had spent time with Piper over summer decorating the space. There was a gorgeous patterned lavender wallpaper covering the walls, a simple wooden shelf separated the space in two. There were fairy lights lacing across the walls, and a miniature chandelier hanging from the top. Her textbooks perched on the bottom shelf and a stationary organizer sat on the top shelf, along with a water bottle and a lit up 'A'. She had a mirror and multiple pictures on the opening side of her locker.

Speaking of Piper, Annabeth saw her friend running through the halls to get to the looped bend at the end where their lockers were. Being so well known had its perks, Annabeth and her friends had the most vied for lockers in the school. They were at the end of the hallway, which meant no students coming through, and it was practically a large and circular alcove. On the left, we had Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Juniper, Thalia, and Beth. On the right, there was Leo, Frank, Jason, Nico, Grover, and Percy. All situated in that order, in between Percy and Annabeth there was a simple window.

Piper came rushing in and Annabeth looked at her. Her mahogany brown hair was cut in a sharp U. With long pieces in the back and short pieces in the front. Piper was 5'5, she had a slim waist with voluptuous curves. She had perfect skin, that was a native American shade. Her lips were full, and her eyes sharp. She had these beautiful brown eyes, but they were freckled with blue and green specks. Piper was wearing a Balenciaga bodycon maroon dress, that ended at mid-thigh and was held up by thin spaghetti straps. There was a gold belt with two feathers on her waist.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited to start grade 11 Annabeth!" Squeaked Piper. Annabeth was about to talk when she was interrupted by Thalia and Reyna "Yo bitches" said Thalia. Beth Rolled her eyes. Thalia had chin length straight black hair, she was pale and had freckles all over her nose. She was 5'7 and had a kind of boyish athletic frame. Thalia had piercing blue eyes that were lined with black. She was wearing a black tank top, with ripped and studded black jean shorts. Her signature black combat boots were different from the white bee Gucci sneakers everyone else wore, and they matched her cropped leather jacket. Reyna had a deep Mexican tan, with long dark brown hair and side swept bangs. She was half an inch taller than Thalia at 5'7.5. She had broad shoulders and an athletic build. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a dark green miniskirt.

"Saw that photoshoot you did with Victoria secret Beth. That shit was hot." Said Reyna, Annabeth blushed. Her mind wandering to the lingerie spread she did early this summer.

"Oh yeah I remember that honestly could have done it topless though," a cheery voice said. Annabeth flipped Leo off. His short 5'6 frame was lanky, he was Latina and had a tan to match. His hair was dark brown and curly, his eyes equally dark. He had elfish features and was handsome in a boyish way. He was wearing Nike shorts and a Gucci t-shirt.

"Leo!" Shrieked Hazel, Juniper close behind her. Hazel had chocolate brown skin and a curly black afro, she was 5'4 and slender. Hazel had beautiful golden eyes; she was wearing an A-line deep green Fendi dress. Juniper was pale and thin, 5'4 with light brown hair and leaf green eyes. Her freckly self was wearing an orange shift dress that landed at mid thigh.

"Why is Hazel fanning herself?" asked Jason, with Nico looking equally confused. Jason was tall, 6'1, and had a broad athletic figure, probably from all the basketball. He had sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes that matched his sisters. He was wearing an HBH t-shirt and designer khaki pants. Nico was lanky and pale. With black hair, black eyes, and a 5'11 frame. He was wearing a black Balmain hoodie and some black ripped jeans.

"Leo was making a joke about a topless Annabeth" answered Reyna. Upon hearing that Annabeth blushed again.

"Keep dreaming about that Leo," Said Grover, Frank was with him. Grover had reddish hair, light skin, and the beginnings of a beard. He was 5'11 and had muscular arms. He wore a ten-tree shirt and some grey jeans. Frank was practically a bodybuilder, but his face was babyish. He was Asian, black hair and eyes. He wore a deep purple polo and a pair of black basketball shorts. He was 6'4 and looked like the football player he was.

Everyone starts laughing when suddenly Percy walks in. Annabeth looks at him. Percy is really tall, 6'2, and has broad shoulders and lots of lean muscle. His jet-black hair is messy in a good way, and his lightly tanned skin looks amazing. His jawline is sharper than diamond, and his face is sharp and angular. His eyes are this knee-buckling sea green. He's wearing a plain Balmain navy shirt with some black jeans. And he has his infectious grin on.

The group of friends were born to the wealthiest of families. Percy's father owned a huge boat business that delved into other nautical products, his mother was a famous writer. Pipers dad was a movie star, and her mom was a model. Jason and Thalia's dad owned a couple of airlines, and their mother was an old movie star. Hazel and Nico's dad owned a mining business. Hazels mom was a phycologist, and Nico's mom was an actress. Juniper's mom and dad were both scientists. Reyna had an accountant father and her mom owned a large chain of restaurants. Franks dad owned a weapon producing company, and his mom worked as an archeologist. Grover's dad was a huge engineer, and his mom owned a large charity. Leo's dad owned a chain of mechanic stores, and his mom was a geologist.

These kids were aristocrats, and their life was crazy.

* * *

**I know that was boring, but now we can get to the good parts! Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated!**

**Love, Chlobird.**


	2. The Invite

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a more interesting character. I'm going to start by answering some reviews though.**

**Guest: Thanks, and I hope you continue reading haha!**

**A. T. W: Thank you, excited to show you what happens next. And yes, I do watch Jeffree Star. I am definitely not rich enough to be buying all these designer clothes.**

**Adding a quick note, I've modelled Half-Blood High after Nottingham High School in England. I have also been doing some research on the brands that I mention so that I don't accidentally make a shoe company sell hats. I was wondering if you guys want links of what they wear? I spent a lot of time researching designer clothes for Annabeth especially. So let me know if you want links to the clothes or locations. **

* * *

**Percy POV**

I walk through the hallways and smile the minute I see Annabeth's laughing face. She is wearing this gorgeous lavender shirt that exposes her shoulders and arms, and some tiny denim shorts that were definitely against the dress code. Her tiny feet had the school classic white bee Gucci sneakers.

I knew Annabeth well. Her dad had been my dads' lawyer when some huge scandal was happening with his company. And my mom adored Athena. Beth and I have been best friends from the crib. We were practically dating, we held hands, we gave each other kisses on the cheek and forehead, and I did a bunch of boyfriend like things for her. I had a crush on her, but I don't know if she felt the same way.

"Finally decided to show up?" teased Annabeth.

I smiled, "only did it to see you" I replied. She rolled her eyes, taking it as a joke. Only it wasn't, half the reason I actually studied and worked hard was to take the AP classes Annabeth took, I would have dropped out of school if it wasn't for her.

"Well homeroom starts in about 10 minutes; we should probably get going," said Piper. Annabeth grabbed her black Birkin bag and started walking, I followed her, and we walked through the hall's side by side. Most of us had some relatives placed quite high in school, which meant we could pretty much pick and choose our classes. We all had homeroom together with Mr. Brunner, who was the best teacher in the school. At least in my opinion.

Homeroom was spent with a boring speech, and then literal free time. My friends and I looked over schedules again, we all had homeroom, English, and gym together. Annabeth and I had every class except for her elective architecture together, which I was very happy about.

The end of homeroom was coming, and I smiled as I walked out the door. This was going to be a good year. I could feel it.

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

Lunch was heavenly. Considering that the kids in this school were paying a fortune to be here, one would expect it to be. My Mediterranean style pizza had an unhealthy amount of cheese and plenty of olives on it, and it was delicious. I almost moaned taking a bite out of it. Speaking of moaning, Percy sounded like he was having an orgasm eating his meat lovers' slice.

"Gosh Percy, could you stop moaning already?" I snapped at him.

"Never. This is so good." I rolled my eyes. He was so cute, even while stuffing his face like a pig. I definitely liked Percy. Our family got along very well, so I had known him since I was born. At first, we were just friends out of circumstance, but over time his endearing personality had grown on me, and now we were probably the closest to dating you could get.

"Hey guys, you're all coming tonight aren't you?" asked Silena Beauregard. Silena was a year older than us. She was Piper's half-sister, and her mom Aphrodite was a bit of a player, she had three kids from three different guys. Silena was beautiful like Piper, she had long black hair and cobalt blue eyes, her body was voluptuous and curvy; accentuated by her purple Prada halter crop top and tight black jeans.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world" I reassured her. And I really wouldn't. This party was thrown by Luke Castellan, his dad owned many Hermes stores and his mom was a celebrity cook. Luke's parties were legendary, you needed to be in the most exclusive group to get invited. And if you were invited, you went.

"Great, see you there!"

I talked to the girls about the party. Luke started throwing parties last year when he was 16, and he had a bunch going on. His start of school party had put him on the map, and the coolest juniors and seniors were invited to his Christmas, spring break, and end of the year parties. Since the gang and I were only sophomores last year we were not invited to the parties, they were strictly 16 and older. Our conversation came to a halt once the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

As I stood up, I felt a hand in my back pocket, and I was suddenly spun around face-first into Percy's chest. I laughed it off, but I was dying inside, I really needed to get rid of this crush. Meanwhile, I grabbed Percy's hand, holding my Birkin in the other and walked over to our next class.

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

The school day was over, and it was time to go home and get ready for Luke's party. I went to wait for my friends at the fountain in front of the school.

"Hey Annie," said a deep voice. Luke's voice.

"Hey, how is it going?" I asked.

"Good, the party starts at 6, and it'll be at my house. I'm excited to see you there." Then he walked away. Just then Percy sat beside me.

"What did he want?"

"Just telling me the time and location of the party"

"It changed from the past year?"

"Nope, maybe he just wanted to make sure."

"Maybe" He didn't look convinced though.

I spent the next five minutes talking to Percy, as our friends slowly trickled out of the school.

"Finally!" I exclaimed.

A good laugh came out of that, and we all walked over to my limo. The black automatic doors opened, and I was met with Rosalie's smiling face. Everyone trickled into the car as we drove home.

About 20 minutes later we had reached the gated community of Briarwood. One of the richest neighbourhoods in Los Angeles. It wasn't a very big neighbourhood, containing about 30 homes, but the size of each home was thrice the size of a regular abode. At the end of the road, we reached the large cul de sac that contained 10 mansions, each belonging to a person inside the limo.

Most of the girls came over to my house to get ready for the party, and I saw the guys go into Percy's house.

"Alright girls, let's get this shit started!" I yelled. And I smiled seeing the others scream with me.

* * *

**Alright, I hope the story got a bit more interesting! Thank you for reading, please review! See you later.**

**\- Love, Chlobird**


End file.
